Bienvenida al mundo de los vampiros grandes
by Melecita
Summary: Aun tienes mucho por recorrer. Disfruta todo lo que el mundo tiene para ofrecerte Caroline, vive cada momento, no sabes cuándo… La vida te da una sorpresa


**¡Hola! Estoy aquí de nuevo, principalmente para agradecerle a todos los que leyeron mi primer fic y les gustó ¡Estoy tan feliz, sorprendida, emocionada! Agh no se cómo expresarlo Nota mental fue la primera vez que subí algo de lo que escribí y ¡Wow! ¡Les gusto!**

**Espero que esta historia también tenga el grado de aceptación que la anterior, pero como saben, aun soy nueva, estoy segura que cometeré muchos errores. Ahora sí, hablando de la historia, en realidad esto es mi tarea, estudio francés y debo escribir un cuento. Empecé a teclear y con todo esto fue lo que salió de mi mente, espero que disfruten leyendo, así como yo disfrute escribiendo. Ah y como dije, todo forma parte de una tarea, yo realmente no he salido nunca de mi pueblito así que si ustedes si han ido a Francia y encuentran discrepancias lugareñas ¡Lo siento y los envidio!**

P.D: Evité en la historia usar términos en otros idiomas (Nombres de lugares en francés Les Champs Elysee etc o las conocidas frases de Klaus en ingles Love, sweetheart, etc). Porque me parece necio hacer una mescolanza de idiomas y porque como estudiante de idiomas detesto el Spaninglish y el Fragnol

**Bienvenida al mundo de los vampiros grandes**

Caroline había llegado a la conclusión de que Paris era sencillamente una ciudad sobre valorada.

Toda aquella cursilería del amor, el felices para siempre, los corazones rojos… Y pensar que ella creyó en eso durante toda su vida, en princesas que conseguían a su príncipe y se enamoraban y el luchaba contra un dragón y… Ok, estaba desvariando. El caso es que, cuando aun creía en eso, la gemela-malvada-Doppelgängerde su amiga la había asesinado con una almohada de hospital.

Luego de haber muerto, se había convertido en vampiro, se había enamorado de un híbrido, el híbrido la había dejado y ahora ella no creía más en el amor.

Bueno, a ciencia cierta si creía en el amor. Amaba a su madre, quien cuando se convirtió en vampiro la rechazó, las cosas habían tomado otro curso y todo, pero hay dolores que nunca sanan. También amaba a su padre, quien cuando descubrió que ella era una vampira la torturo y ahora estaba muerto. Amaba a Bonnie, aunque ella prefiriera a Elena y su trío amoroso y llevara todo el verano desaparecida. Y hablando de tríos amorosos, sinceramente ella se sentía dentro de uno. Y la cosa más indescriptible es que estaba conformado por Ella, Elena y Damon Salvatore.

Cuando decidió que tendría un dormitorio para tres en la universidad, nunca pensó que serían ella, Elena y Damon. En serio, intentaba vivir una linda vida universitaria y alejarse del drama de Mystic Falls, pero era un poco difícil si cada vez que llegabas a tu habitación lo que encontrabas era a tu amiga como un pretzel de vampiro bajo el hermano de tu mejor amigo. Amigo que casualmente sufría como un miserable tras la pérdida de su gran amor.

Una parte de ella se sentía culpable por odiar la relación de su amiga, después de todo, aquello también podría describirse como envidia, envidia de que Elena tenía algo que ella no. Y eso la hacía volver al principio, el amor apestaba. Solo causaba sufrimientos innecesarios.

Caroline se encontraba en la punta de la torre Eiffel, frente al mirador, viendo la mañana convertirse en tarde y sintiendo el viento que soplaba bastante fuerte, después de todo ya estaban cerca del invierno. Si todavía fuese humana probablemente fuese necesitado una chaqueta para el frio.

-Hola amor

Un escalofrío se apoderó de ella y estaba bastante segura que no era a causa del clima. Volteó rápidamente poniéndose a la defensiva, aunque sabía que era poco lo que podría hacer contra Klaus. Y si, con que él dijera dos palabras a su espalda era suficiente para reconocerlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó molesta, había venido para liberarse del drama, no para reavivar dolores del pasado.

-Quería advertirte- Contestó él acercándose a ella con una sonrisa en el rostro

-¿Advertirme sobre qué? – Preguntó pretendiendo sonar segura, aunque de lo único que estaba segura era que su voz había subido dos octavas – No quiero problemas Klaus

El sonrió aun más.

-Sabes amor, eso es lo que trato de evitar, que tengas problemas- Siguió con su andar hasta detenerse frente a ella, y con un movimiento fluido se saco la bufanda para colocarla alrededor de su cuello.- Con este clima la gente podría sospechar que hay algo raro en ti si no te cubres.

Ella sonrió, en serio ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

-Un vampiro milenario se aparece ante mí para colocarme una bufanda, interesante.

-Te hartas de la vida con tus insoportables amigas y escoges para tu primer viaje un destino que yo te recomendé, interesante.-Se burló

-No lo escogí porque tú me lo recomendaras ¿Qué mujer no ha soñado alguna vez con conocer Paris?

-Quería ser yo quien te mostrara el mundo, quería ser el primero en traerte aquí, y mostrarte cosas que jamás olvides.- Dijo ignorando por completo su último comentario.- No me dejaste traerte ¿al menos me dejaras enseñarte el lugar?

-¿Qué pasa si digo que no?

-Te quedaras sin conocer lo mejor que la ciudad del amor puede ofrecerte- Klaus colocó la cara solo a centímetros de la suya.

Embriagada con su olor, con su cercanía, con el calor tan contradictoriamente humano desprendía, quiso dejarse llevar, pero al siguiente minuto entró en razón.

-Creo que el amor está sobrevalorado.- Le dijo alejándose un paso del original.

-Yo creo lo mismo sobre esta torre – Con un movimiento rápido la hizo dar vuelta volviéndola a situar frente al mirador – Sin embargo aquí estas.

Ella cerró los ojos, no sentía esa debilidad desde hace tanto tiempo. Y no era solo porque fuese Klaus quien le susurraba al oído mientras presenciaban un atardecer en Paris, no. La razón de su momentánea debilidad se resumía en el hecho de necesitar y sentirse necesitada, proteger y sentirse protegida.

-Solo te dejaré invitarme un café.

-Hecho.

Anochecía ya cuando por fin entraron en un pequeño café, con mesitas y sillas rusticas de madera. Un sitio bastante pequeño, con fuertes y penetrantes olores a cacao y café. Era un poco oscuro y todas las mesas, aunque distribuidas estratégicamente parecían mirar hacia una pared que era la única blanca en todo el local. Caroline se sintió extrañada y al mismo tiempo sorprendida.

Cuando decidió dejar que Klaus le enseñara Paris pensó que pasarían todo el día en el Louvre viendo obras de artes, o tal vez que irían a aterrorizar a alguien cerca del rio Sena o… Sencillamente cualquier cosa contraria a lo que habían hecho durante el día

La verdad es que Klaus la había llevado por pequeñas calles alejadas a la torre. Calles las cuales ella no habría pisado de haber estado sola. A través de ellas habían visto desfilar distintos artistas callejeros, de todos los tipos. Era como un carnaval constante, tocaban música, danzaban, bebían vinos y comían croissants ¡Incluso habían visto a un parisino como de películas antiguas, vestido de rayas, bufandita roja y gorro negro!

Ella sentía que nunca había reído tanto en su vida, aunque el original solo soltaba algunas medias sonrisas de vez en cuando y de cuando en vez. A ella no importaba mucho, la verdad es que llevaba tres días en Paris y en cuatro horas se había divertido más que en toda su estancia.

Un mesero la saco de su ensoñación poniendo una cesta con quesos en su mesa, les dedicó una sonrisa muy cortes y se fue.

-Y esto, es un verdadero café parisino.-Le dijo Klaus haciendo un gesto con la mano abarcando el local- No la imitación comercial que se ha hecho.

De acotaciones como esa había estado plagada la tarde, una nota histórica aquí, una curiosidad allá. El original era todo un libro andante, y es que no en vano llevaba más de 1000 años en la tierra.

-¿Qué tiene de malo los cafés grandes cercanos al centro? – Preguntó, ella pensaba que los cafés parisinos se referían a los grandes y glamorosos locales con terrazas que daban una linda vista a la torre Eiffel.

-Nada, pero no son auténticos. La verdad es- El original se acercó más a ella desde su silla, en forma confidente- Estos locales fueron diseñados así por una razón. Aquí nació el cine.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y se acercó más a él.

- El cine se refería a un pequeño café, por allá – Señalo al centro en el fondo del salón- Colocaban el reproductor de cintas, y allá- Señalo esta vez la pared blanca- Se reproducía la película, las personas podían disfrutar de crepes y gofres de chocolate mientras veían las películas.

Caroline se sentía hechizada mientras él le contaba las historias, era bueno. Ella sentía como si de verdad estuviera viendo todo aquello.

-Luego llegaron los americanos, decidieron quitar las mesas y dejar solo sillas para que más gente pudiese ver las películas y hacer el cine más rentable. Por algo los llaman capitalistas. Así nacieron las salas que tú conoces – Terminó una media sonrisa

Ella también sonrió

-Se que en sus inicios el cine era solo para adinerados y tu pareces haber disfrutado todo en primera fila- Refutó ella

-Conocí a los Lumiere, hermanos con mentes verdaderamente brillantes- El tomó un trozo de queso y se lo metió a la boca, parecía degustarlo con verdadero placer- Pero sabes amor, todo eso era solo una cortina de humo

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Al cine, al romanticismo de estos locales. La verdad es que los adinerados de la época usaban estas instalaciones para otros fines, aparte de los filmes.- dijo manteniendo aun el tono confidente

Caroline se sentía como una niña pequeña al tener que preguntar siempre ¿Qué paso después? O ¿Qué más? O ¿Cómo paso? Pero la intriga que imprimía el vampiro solo la hacía desear saber el fin de la historia

-¿Cuáles fines?

-Conspiraciones, contra los reyes y mandatarios. Se necesitaban lugares privados y exclusivos para poder conversar sobre disidencias.

El mesero volvió y ambos separaron sus caras para poder verlo. El aire frente a ella se sintió un poco más frio y se cubrió mas con la bufanda, olía a menta y canela. Tener a Klaus cerca no era tan malo, aunque no le hacía falta mucha imaginación para ver claramente a Bonnie y Elena pegando el grito al cielo, histéricas y reprendiéndola por "congeniar con el enemigo"

Cuando prestó atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor vio al mesero hablar un muy fluido francés con Klaus. Se notaba la diferencia de ambos acentos, y aunque ella no entendía ni media palabra de lo que conversaban era refrescante ver al original hablar con alguien sin estar a un paso de asesinarlo. Finalmente el mesero se fue y Klaus volvió su mirada hacia ella.

-Te pedí un café con crema y algunos _macarons_

_-_Podía haber pedido yo misma- Le respondió subiendo la cara en un gesto de suficiencia.

-Realmente me gustaría escuchar tu acento francés – Le contestó el híbrido sonriendo.

-No hablo francés

-Por eso, no fueses podido pedir.

-Todos los sitios a los que he ido en los últimos tres días hablaban ingles.

-Eso amor, es porque ninguno era autentico. Aquí solo hablan francés

El mesero volvió con dos cafés, uno con crema y el otro negro. Así como con varios dulces de colores, ella asumió que eran los_ macarons_

Klaus dijo algo al mesero y este se fue, entonces tomó el café oscuro y le dejó a ella el de la espuma.

-Pruébalos, son exquisitos

-¿De qué están hechos? –Preguntó solo por tener algo más sobre lo que hablar, vamos a parte de las historias de Klaus no tenían mucho de qué conversar. Tal vez podrían discutir sobre las matanzas llevadas a cabo por el híbrido, o los dramas emocionales de Elena, o las formas de escapar de Katherine. Pero no le apetecía, quería disfrutar su primer viaje fuera de Mystic Falls a como diera lugar.

-Azúcar, almendras, harina creo, no lo sé con seguridad, nunca me intereso la repostería.

Ella estalló en carcajadas al imaginarse al original con un gorro de chef y bigotes largos ensortijados. Tomó una de las galletitas multicolor rellenas y se la llevo a la boca ¡Eran deliciosas!

Una vez que comió una no pudo parar. Comía un color tras otro, eran suaves y esponjosas, algunas incluso tenían toques ácidos o de canela. Cuando solo quedaba una en el plato fue que reaccionó.

Subió la vista a Klaus que la veía con otra media sonrisa en la cara.

-Adelante, no te privaré de el placer de comerla, y tu no me privaras del placer de verte engullirla.- Los ojos le brillaban, pocas veces le había visto esa mirada, tan serena y relajada, parecía incluso más divertido que cuando habían recorrido la calle de los artistas.

En un impulso Caroline abrió la boca y se metió la galleta completa en la boca, la medio masticó y literalmente la engulló, la sonrisa de Klaus se agrando un poco más.

El híbrido levanto su pulgar y limpio un poco de la crema que había quedado en el labio de ella, luego lo llevo a su propia boca y eso fue todo lo que probó del postre que el mismo había ordenado. Para ella un gesto demasiado privado, para él el mejor _macaron_ que había probado.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero nada salió de ella.

-Termina con eso –Señalo el café- Hay una última cosa que debemos hacer.

Ella obedeció y termino su café, él pago la cuenta y la tomo de la mano.

Afuera del café estaba oscureciendo, el reloj marcaba las cinco de la tarde, Klaus le apretó más la mano.

-Corre

Y sin más el hibrido pegó la carrera llevándola casi arrastras. Cuando el hibrido le dijo que corriera pensó que tendría que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para mantenerse a la par, pero la verdad es que estaban corriendo a velocidad humano.

A pesar de que corrían a velocidad humana sus sentidos seguían siendo vampíricos, así que ambos corrían de la mano sin siquiera tropezar con nadie, además la poca velocidad le permitía captar todos los locales a su alrededor, las luces, las personas.

Y sin más Caroline empezó a reír, a reír y a reír, el viento le pegaba en la cara y le alborotaba el cabello, veía a las personas riendo, danzando, comiendo, escuchaba distintas canciones.

Cuando llegaron de nuevo a los pies de la torre Eiffel ambos jadeaban en busca de aire luego de tanto correr, lo cual era innecesario, pero era un reflejo luego de hacer esfuerzo físico.

-Pensé que, la torre estaba, sobrevalorada- Dijo aun sonriendo y soltándose de las manos del original para apoyarse y tomar aliento.

-No lo está si tienes la compañía adecuada. Sube

-Ya estuve ahí

-No a la hora adecuada- Nuevamente Klaus le tomo la mano y la arrastro tras de sí. Las ventajas de ser un vampiro es que podías correr por medio París y luego subir 1665 escaleras y aun así seguir vivo.

Cuando por fin llegaron arriba se sentía tan agotada que tuvo que tomarse un minuto para hacer homeostasis y tener sus sentidos de nuevo.

Klaus la llevó al mirador y le permitió observar la puesta de sol más hermosa de toda su vida.

Caroline sentía el leve balanceo causado por la altura de la torre, vio el sol metiéndose lentamente por el horizonte de los campos de Marte y se sintió infinita.

-Bienvenida al mundo de los vampiros grandes – Le susurró Klaus en el oído, permitiéndose abrazarla por primera vez en todo el día.

-Gracias, de verdad, gracias por hacerme disfrutar este día.- Se sentía tan feliz que se permitió relajarse en los brazos del hibrido. Alejada de las cosas malas, viviendo plenamente un momento que seguramente sería único en su vida.- Las luces parpadean como estrellas fugases, la ciudad ya no me parece tan sobrevaluada.

- Y aun tienes mucho por recorrer. Disfruta todo lo que el mundo tiene para ofrecerte Caroline, vive cada momento, no sabes cuando un hibrido desalmado te borrará la memoria.

Caroline se apartó de un empujón de él, en sus ojos brillaba el miedo

-No te atrevas.

-Te prometí que serias feliz, pero aun tienes mucho que vivir y yo tengo algunos asuntos que resolver, esta vez…–Klaus la besó, realmente lo hizo, no fue un beso apasionado, cargado de amor, al contrario fue un beso melancólico, leve, cargado de promesas – Por favor, espera tu por mí.

Klaus desapareció, y se llevo con el todos los recuerdos de esa maravillosa tarde, ella solo se quedó con otra tarde de paseo por Paris.

Caroline suspiró cuando caminaba de regreso a la habitación de hotel en la que se estaba hospedando. Aquel había sido un día estupendo. Había comido cosas nuevas, había paseado y se había comprado una bufanda nueva. No era su costumbre, pero se la había colocado en la misma tienda

Pasó por Le sacre Coeur, uno de los lugares más hermosos que había visto en la ciudad, un hombre tocaba el arpa, sin duda un momento mágico, y aunque sabía que debía volver a la universidad con Elena, Damon, Bonnie, también sabía que debía seguir viajando y disfrutando todo lo que el mundo tenía para ofrecerle, viviendo cada momento.

**Si, acepto que quieran asesinarme, hacerme sufrir etc. ¡Juro que yo no planee esto así! Mi redacción es sobre 35 cosas que hacer en París, aun faltaba pasear por Les champs Elysee, hacer compras en galería Lafayette. Ir a los Jardines de Luxemburgo y pasear por el mercado de frutas. Tomarse una foto en el molino rojo, y ver Notre Dame, sentir como las gárgolas parecen reírse de ti. Asi como ir al Louvre y burlarse de los japoneses con mega cámaras tomandole fotos a la Gioconda. ¡Pero no se que paso! Cuando estaba a los pies de la torre recordé a Hayley y al bebe y todo se hizo confuso y Klaus tomo el mando y ahora estoy escribiendo sobre mi pero en tercera persona y estoy asustada L Los asuntos que Klaus debe resolver son esos, Hayley, el bebe y como aun no sabemos que pasa en la serie no quise meterme con eso. Siento que faltaron partes que quería meter, pero también siento que estuvo bien dejar a Klaus tomar un poco el control ya que lo sentí un poco fuera de su personalidad en varios momentos de la historia, asi que estoy muy confundida. Ire a torturar a mi profesor de francés y a clavarle agujas a mi vudú de Julie Plec**

**¡Au revoir!**


End file.
